ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire and Ice
Notes Ultraman Zach will be converting to chapters. The format will be the same. So sorry about the quality of this episode, I'm just so stoked about the next episode, you'll see why. Prologue Alien Slither was receiving orders from his master, The Darkness One in the Dark Dimension. The Darkness One: What do you mean you have no plan? Alien Slither: Well, all the good ones were taken. The Darkness One: Is it really so hard to come up with an evil plan? The Darkness One telepathically lifted the alien into the air, choking him (like Darth Vader) Alien Slither: Gah! The Darkness One: Who said you can't recycle plans? Alien Slither: N...no one... s... sir... The Darkness One: Good now go l you little prick! Alien Slither: Y... Yes... Master... Chapter I The date is November 17th, 2028, and John is in his quarters at 3:00 AM, asleep. John awoke to a loud thump. John: huh? Caboose, half asleep, yelled from down the hall Caboose: Mom... did you put a ham sandwich under my blanket again? Suddenly a loud scream was heard from across the hall. John: Amy! John leaped out of the covers and ran out into the hallway. John kicked open Amy's door. Alien Slither was about to stab her in the face when John tackled it. Amy got up and grabbed a lamp and smashed it on the alien's head.l, knocking it unconscious. John stood up. Amy: Thanks cap. John: Your welcome, now let's go see if everyone else is ok. Amy nodded and ran out the door. John followed. Alien Slither awoke and stood up with a lampshade on his head. He grabbed it and threw it to the ground. Slither scolded. John and Amy first check on Max, he was fine, and still asleep. Then they went to Jose, who was also sleeping and fine. The same with Charles, Lopez and Caboose. John: Everyone is ok. Amy: I'm gonna go back to bed. John: Same here. Amy walked in her door, and the alien was gone. Amy called for John. John ran in. John: What's the prob... oh. Amy: Yeah. John: Wake everyone else up, we need to find that alien. Chapter II Meanwhile Alien Slither was in his ship. Alien Slither: Well, I'm guessing assassinating them one by one isn't a good idea. Alien Slither: I should've had a plan B. Back in EDF HQ the members were looking around the base. Charles: Lets make this quick, I'm tired. John: It will go as long as we need it to be. Max: What if the alien left the building? John: Why didn't we think of that earlier? Jose: Maybe because it's like 4:00 in the morning! John: Lets go, if we find the alien, you can go back to sleep. Jose: Lets go then, im a tired as, uh, sometimes that gets really tired. Alien Slither's spaceship was floating in the air cloaked, so no one could see it. They walked into the command room and saw the monster detector (from Is That a Cyborg?) was showing Slither's location. John: Why didn't we think of this stuff earlier? Jose: BECAUSE IT IS 4 AM!!! John: True. They found the seijen's location, and went to bed. Hours later at around 7:00 AM John woke everyone else up. Jose: You really want to catch that alien sir. John: Hes probably a servant of the Darkness One. Max: Good (yawn) point. As Max said that Alien Slither sent a transmission. Alien Slither: Hello, EDF, I know invading your base and trying to kill all of you isn't a very original concept, but I have a backup plan, unlike Alien Flip and Alien Shaplay. Charles: Actually, they had backup plans. Alien Slither: Oh, well what was their backup plan? Charles: Release a monster. Alien Slither facepalmed. Chapter III Alien Slither: No matter! Unlike Flip and Shaplay, I have two Kaiju! John: So what? Zach can take em. Max: Zach says that it's possible he can't... John: Max, shut up. Max: Yes sir. Alien Slither pulled out two capsules, one blue and one red. There was a button one each capsule, and Slither pushed each. The serpent kaiju appeared, one red and one blue. Alien Slither: Hasta La Vista! The transmission ended The members ran to the window to see the two serpent kaiju, the blue one Ice Serpent and the red one Fire Serpent. John: Dang alien bastard! The team jumped into their VTOLs and attacked the two Kaiju and one alien. The EDF was about to engage the monsters, but a voice came over the radio. Voice: Relax NY branch, we got this. John: Who is this? Voice: Captain Ian McKenzie from the Las Angeles Branch. John: L.A. branch? What the hell are you doing in New York? Ian: My team's Ultra told us to come here. EDF NY: You have an Ultra?!?! Ian: His name is Ultraman Kain. John: Why? Ian: He said you guys sided with the Darkness One. John: What!?!? Max: Kain's come to defend us! Ian: We'll take care of your alien friend here you bastards. John turned off the Radio. Amy: What the hell happened with Kain? Max: I don't know, maybe he's lying and they sided with the Darkness One. John: Whatever, team, just kill those three freaks! Chapter IV The EDF NY branch began to attack. Ultraman Kain appeared and began to fight alien slither and his serpents. John: Lets go! EDF NY attacked Fire Serpent, EDF L.A. attacked Ice Serpent, and Kain fought Alien Slither. Suddenly EDF L.A. fired on the NY VTOLs. John: We're hit! Amy and Jose: So are we! All three VTOLs crashed. John: If your ok yell sync! EDF NY: Sync! Caboose: Grill! John: Good, Max, transform, everyone else open fire on the kaiju, Ill try to negotiate with Ian. Sync! EDF N.Y.: Sync! Caboose: Freezer! Max raised the Zach Ring. Ultraman Zach appeared and fought Fire Serpent. Kain did nothing to his older brother, but focused on the alien. Zach grabbed Fire Serpent and swung it like a lasso, then whipped Ice Serpent. The two serpents were lying on top of each other. Kain kicked Alien Slither to the ground and stole Zach's kill by shooting the serpents with his Kellium Shot. The serpents exploded. Zach scolded Kain, Kain looked back with a blank stare. Zach then looked confused. Alien Slither got back up. Zach blasted the seijen with the Gallium Ray, killing it. Zach how do you like your kills being stolen hmm? Kain looked back with a blank stare. Kain then blasted Zach with the Kellium Shot. See the Next Episode: Betrayal! Ultraman Kain vs Ultraman Zach! Next Episode Preview The team is in EDF N.Y. headquarters. John: That's it, this is war! John is in a fistfight with Ian in the city. Ultraman Zach is getting blasted by the Kellium Shot. Category:Ultraman Zach Episodes Category:Brian Haughton